Napstablook
Napstablook is a character first met in the ruins while he is repeatedly saying 'z' to pretend to sleep. . He appears first in the Ruins and later in Waterfall and Hotland as well. Napstablook '''known in the UnderNet as NAPSTABLOOK22, is a melancholic ghost monster and musician/DJ who lives in Waterfall, encountered in the Ruins as the game's first Miniboss. "Dummy!" and "Spider Dance", and "Pathetic House" share the leitmotif of Napstablook's theme, "Ghost Fight." '''Napstablook Quotes "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" "sorry... i just made this more awkward... pretend you beat me... oooooooooo" "i fell down a hole... now i can't get up... go on without me... wait, ghosts can fly, can't they... oh well..." "after a great meal i like to lie on the ground and feel like garbage... it's a family tradition..." "welcome to blook family snail farm... ...yeah. i'm the only employee." "seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously i can't tell, but... i guess this is the last episode...? i'll miss you... mettaton......" "i was just sitting at home listening to tunes there was a flash of light outside my window i saw the snails on the farm disappear then i heard a knock at the door the flash of light wanted to come in... i closed the blinds... now everyone knows your name except for me" "Missed the memo and is the same difficulty as normal." - Napstablook's Hard Mode check text "oh, i'm REAL funny."- Napstablook after being checked "i usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around... but today i met somebody nice..." Relations Trivia: * Napstablook is part of the biggest family in Undertale including of Mettaton, Mad Dummy and the Dummy in the Ruins. * Napstablooks name likely comes from the music sharing forum ''napster. (for other name origins see Name-Origins) '' * Napstablook is the only character who never dies, exept for at the end of The Genocide route. * Napstablook and Mettaton are the only characters to use a Grey Attack. * Napstablook's soul was one of the few not used by Asriel Dreemurr in the True Pacifist route * Naming the Fallen Child "Napsta" or "Blooky" prompts the message "............ (They're powerless to stop you.)" and allows the name to be chosen. * Napstablook and the Dummy are the only enemies in Hard Mode that do not change in difficulty. * Killing" Napstablook makes the protagonist "lose 1 experience point," leaving EXP unaffected. Because of this, it does not ruin a True Pacifist Route and is a hint early in the game that experience points are not the same as EXP. * The artbook reveals that Napstablook was never originally planned to be in the game, and was just a placeholder character for the Encounter user interface mockups. Toby Fox's friends seemed to like the character, so he ended up making Napstablook real. * Napstablook, Papyrus, Aaron, and Tsunderplane are the only four monsters who reply to the text shown when they are checked. * Similar to Sans, Napstablook speaks in all lower case, not even capitalizing names or sentence starters. There are a few exceptions, however. As for punctuation, Napstablook frequently uses ellipses, often with more than three dots (sometimes many more), even at the beginning of some sentences. They also tend to omit most question marks and some periods, while using commas (and most periods) correctly.